Der Weg der Grauen Schar
by Taudir
Summary: German Story Beravor ist eine junge Waldläuferin, die die Grenze zum Auenland schützt. Doch irgendwann ereilt sie und die anderen Waldläufer ein Hilferuf. Die Waldläufer brechen sofort auf, um Aragorn zur Hilfe zu kommen. Auf dem Weg lauern jedoch viele Gefahren, die es zu bewältigen gilt. Schließlich läuft alles auf eine entscheidende Schlacht hinaus...


Dies ist eine Partner-Fanfiction mit Annaeru.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sowie die Kulisse der Fanfiction gehören Tolkien und wir verdienen mit ihrer Veröffentlichung kein Geld. Der Hauptcharakter Beravor wurde von der gleichnamigen Heldin des Herr-der-Ringe-Kartenspiels inspiriert.

So, jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen der Ff.

1\. Kapitel – Beravor

[An der Grenze des Auenlandes, im Februar des Jahres 3019 des Dritten Zeitalters]

Die Sonne stieg gerade über die Wipfel des Waldes, doch Beravor war schon lange unterwegs. Sie streifte an der Grenze des Auenlandes entlang, wie alle ihres Geblüts, denn sie hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Unwissenden und Unbefangenen vor der Gefahr der umherstreifenden Orks zu schützen. Auf Ansinnen Aragorns war sie zum Auenland gegangen, um die Hobbits zu schützen. Diese kümmerten sich nicht selbst um die Sicherung ihrer Grenzen, denn sie waren keine großen Krieger. Darum waren sie, die Dúnedain, auch hier. Beravor war von Bree aus aufgebrochen, heute Morgen, noch vor dem ersten Vogelgesang. In Bree hatte sie die Nacht verbracht im Gasthaus Zum tänzelnden Pony. Doch dort hatte sie niemanden gefunden, den sie kannte, und so hatte sie sich wie in den Wald aufgemacht, in welchem sie sich heimischer fühlte als in einem Ort, der mit einer Mauer eingeengt und begrenzt war. Fröstelnd zog Beravor den Umhang enger um ihre Schultern, doch dennoch wurde ihr nicht wärmer. Sie beschloss, eine kurze Rast einzulegen und ein Feuer zu entzünden, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Nach einer kurzen Rast löschte sie das Feuer wieder und zog weiter durch vom Schnee weißen Wald. Sie hinterließ kaum merkliche Fußspuren. Nach einiger Zeit traf sie auf eine kleine Lichtung. Der Schnee funkelte im Sonnenlicht weiß, doch an einer etwas entfernten Stelle auch rötlich. Schnell trat sie an den Lichtungsrand. Eine Orkleiche lag hier im Schnee. Anscheinend war diese Kreatur vor den Bogen eines anderen Waldläufers gelaufen, wie der Pfeil in seinem Kopf bewies. Beravor wunderte sich darüber, dass der Waldläufer, wer auch immer es gewesen sein mochte, seinen Pfeil nicht mitgenommen hatte und versuchte, Spuren zu finden, doch der Schneefall in der Nacht hatte alle Spuren überdeckt. Sie ging weiter, doch dachte sie noch weiter über den Ork nach.

Nach einiger Zeit der einsamen Wanderung durch den kalten Wald hörte sie einen Schrei. Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch und schlug die Richtung ein, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Unterwegs holte sie den Bogen hervor. Sie spähte um einen Baumstamm herum, als sie Kampfgeräusche hörte.

Dort zwischen den Bäumen stand Halbarad, einer der mächtigsten und im Kamp erfahrensten Waldläufer. Eine Schar Orks hatte ihn umringt, sein Köcher war leer und auf dem Boden lagen die Leichen weiterer erschossener Orks. Sein Schwert war das letzte, was wischen ihm und seinen Feinden stand.

Beravor zögerte nicht lange. Sie nahm ihren Bogen und legte einen Pfeil ein. Einer der Orks sank tot zu Boden. Doch nun waren auch die anderen auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Einige von ihnen wandten sich ihr zu. Doch Habarad nutzte die Unaufmerksamkeit seiner Feind und tötete mit einem Streich drei von ihnen. Die übrigen Orks stürzten nun auf Beravor zu. Sie warf den Bogen zur Seite und zog das Schwert. Fünf Orks griffen sie direkt von vorne an, jeweils drei versuchten, sie in der Seite zu treffen. Doch auch Halbarad blieb währenddessen nicht untätig. Er trat von hinten an die Kreaturen heran, die die junge Frau nun ernsthaft in Bedrängnis brachte, und schlug sich eine Schneise durch die Feinde zu ihr. Beravor schwang das Schwert und fuhr reichliche Ernte unter den Orks ein. Halbarad deckte ihren Rücken und tötete auch einige Orks. Nach ein paar Minuten war alles vorbei. Halbarad schien kaum außer Atem zu sein, doch Beravors Atem ging schwer. „Du hast dich gut geschlagen, Beravor", sagte Halbarad und legte ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ohne dich wäre ich ihnen wohl zum Opfer gefallen. Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet." Beravor lächelte leicht und sagte: „Nicht doch. Es war reines Glück, dass ich dich hörte. Danke also Ilúvatar und nicht mir, dass er meine Schritte zu dir gelenkt hat." „Bleibe bei mir, Beravor. Alleine ist es zu diesen Zeiten, in denen die Nacht länger währt als der Tag, zu gefährlich." Beravor nickte dankbar. „Doch sag, Halbarad, was suchten diese Orks während des Tages hier im Wald und noch dazu so nahe der Grenze?" „Ich begegnete ihnen heute Morgen und erschoss einen von ihnen. Seitdem verfolgten sie mich. Ich versuchte, ihnen auf engen Wegen im Wald zu entkommen, doch immer fanden sie mich wieder. Schließlich kam es hier zum Kampf."

So, das war das erste kurze Einführungskapitel. Die nächsten Kapitel werden hoffentlich etwas länger.

Wir können nicht garantieren, dass die Kapitel regelmäßig hochgeladen werden, da das Schuljahr schon jetzt wieder sehr stressig ist. Bitte habt Verständnis dafür.

Ach ja, bitte lasst doch ein Review da J

Liebe Grüße, Annaeru & Clancee


End file.
